Detalles
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Se limitaban a luchar visualmente, hasta que alguno cediera y apartara la mirada a un punto inexacto. En esa ocasión Mikasa se llevo la victoria, al notar sus vestimentas algo lo obligo a desistir. Usaba un vestido de corsé y muchos encajes. No es como si le negara el derecho de usar vestidos, pero no se acostumbraba a la idea de verla tan… femenina. —Rikasa.


Inspirado en la tabla de frases del Fandom de Hessefan, no, no es plagio. Digamos que transcurre en un futuro remoto donde han recuperado y restaurado el muro María y alrededores. Hay posible OOC, creo.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

* * *

"**DETALLES"****.**

Al poner un pie dentro de aquella posada, que el dueño amablemente le prestó a todos los escuadrones como agradecimiento al recuperar esas tierras de los Titanes, no pudo sentirse más incómodo.

En primer lugar, pese a sus constantes insistencias no limpiaron el lugar como es debido y en segundo, preferiría estar en pleno combate a acompañar a los novatos no tan novatos que borrachos gritaban incoherencias.

No es como si hubiesen vencido del todo, los enemigos podían volver en cualquier segundo de cualquier día, banda de despreocupados.

La orquesta tocaba violines y chelos con algarabía y una mesa repleta de las nuevas cosechas se extendía de un extremo a otro de la habitación, siendo atacada constantemente por estómagos hambrientos.

Sumando que el grupo femenino no dejaba de acosarlo con preguntas y felicitaciones a cada rincón que iba, ese no era su ambiente favorito y menos para relajarse; resultaba absurdo que incluso los más altos mandos disfrutaran de aquello mientras él era incapaz de ver una mancha de cerveza en el suelo y no limpiarla.

Hastiado recorrió la mesa, buscando algo que llamara su atención y agradeciendo sin verdadera atención los elogios dirigidos a su persona. Casi todo el merito se lo llevaba Jaeger, no entendía porque no lo acosaban también a pesar de ser considerado híbrido… ah sí, él no se encontraba ahí.

Curioso por su reciente descubrimiento alzo la mirada, buscando al agresivo chico y sus inseparables amigos, como supuso no los hallo. Al menos no a todos, a un par de metros Ackerman recargaba su peso en una columna, evitando a los demás, dando pequeñas mordidas a un pedazo de pan.

Juzgando su ceño fruncido no estaba de buen humor pero eso le importo poco, o nada. Conocía su fuerza gracias a batallas pasadas, y él no era ningún cobarde, equiparaban en poder, la rebasaba por un poco. Además hallaba cierto regocijo en molestarla.

La chica en cuestión era interesante, bastante interesante.

Por eso aparto a otro grupo de acosadoras con cortesía y camino en su dirección, deteniendo su andar al sentir sus intensos orbes grises observándolo, ya atenta a su presencia.

Ninguno dijo nada, se limitaban a luchar visualmente, hasta que alguno cediera y apartara la mirada a un punto inexacto como ya era costumbre entre ellos. Un comportamiento algo infantil en su opinión. Pese a eso, muy entretenido.

En esa ocasión Mikasa se llevo la victoria, al notar sus vestimentas algo lo obligo a desistir. Usaba un vestido de corsé y muchos encajes.

— ¿Necesita algo, señor? —Casi le divertía el tono monótono que utilizaba con él, muy distinto del cálido que Eren escuchaba a diario.

— No acompañas a Jaeger —afirmó casual, noto una de sus cejas alzarse y prosiguió—, ¿por qué?

No esperaba una respuesta concreta, ella rara vez le tenía esa clase de confianza. Tampoco es como si se interesara en todo lo que esos dos hacían, sin embargo, una sensación extraña lo recorría al notarla sola, así de sola.

Irritada, la chica torció el labio.

— Eren está en la enfermería —permaneció callado—. Y me han prohibido la entrada. Dicen que mi preocupación no hará más que prolongar su estadía allí, señor.

Obviamente solo la orden de un superior evitaría que lo siguiera como su sombra, pero en cualquier otra circunstancia habría roto la puerta con tal de permanecer a su lado. Resultaba curioso.

— ¿Y? —Lo observo sin entender— Es una fiesta, deberías disfrutar como el resto —se explico, omitiendo el hecho de qué tampoco participaba como tenía que—, incluso traes un vestido.

— Soy mujer, señor, obviamente debo ostentar uno.

Claro que sí, no es como si le negara el derecho de usar vestidos, aunque se tratara de la chica menos expresiva de entre todos los novatos y que dejaba las apariencias a un lado. Bueno, era sencillamente ella.

No se acostumbraba a la idea de verla tan… femenina.

— Con ese traje pareces muñeco de aparador. Y nadie dice nada, no veo porque te sorprende encontrarme así —tuvo el impulso de toser al oírla, si hubiera dado un sorbo al café o cerveza seguro escupiría. Mikasa sonrió levemente, encontrando su gesto de ofensa gracioso.

En cambio él aun no se recuperaba. No solía hablarle informalmente, y era la primera en no elogiar su apariencia alrededor de la noche.

— Yo nunca dije que te vieras mal —aclaró frunciendo el ceño.

— Disculpe las ofensas, señor —inclinó la cabeza y dio otra mordida a lo poco que quedaba de pan en su mano, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin saber cómo continuar esa conversación se puso a su lado, notando que era el escondite perfecto para evitar miradas curiosas.

Quizás podría pasar ahí el resto de la velada… tampoco tenía compañía. Estaba aburrido, y las ganas de limpiar faltaban.

Tanteo la columna, desinteresado y observándola de reojo cada cierto tiempo. Le era imposible no fijarse en lo bien que le quedaba el dichoso vestido, y como de mechón en mechón su coleta iba deshaciéndose, sus cabellos aun eran cortos. Por alguna razón desconocida no se los dejaba crecer, suponía que Eren estaba implicado indirectamente.

El pan desapareció a los cinco minutos, y a los diez la mayoría yacía inconsciente en mesas y sillas. La música ahora era tranquila, en cierto punto, sentimental.

Sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados cuando un muchacho, si bien recordaba llamado Jean, se acerco a la chica y pidió su mano siendo rechazado al instante y sin mucho tacto. Quiso reír por ello.

Aunque luciera femenina, en el fondo continuaba siendo fría e independiente.

Ya cansado, iba a retirarse, hasta que reconoció la melodía que interpretaban los músicos con parsimonia y un vago impulso lo incito a ponerse enfrente de la pelinegra y extender la palma de su mano ante su inquisitiva mirada.

— ¿Me está invitando a bailar, o necesita dinero, señor? —Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

Ni siquiera él comprendía el porqué de sus acciones.

— No necesito caridad, solo quiero que me concedas esta pieza.

Dudosa, Mikasa negó. Jugando con una de sus mangas.

— En realidad yo no… —trago saliva—, no sé bailar.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, como escasamente solía hacer y jalo de su brazo, llevándola al centro de la habitación —la pista improvisada de baile—, no obtuvo ninguna resistencia de su parte, ni siquiera al colocar una mano en su cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Aquello seria más romántico si ella no lo superara en estatura, se maldijo por ser tan bajito. Estúpida genética.

Mikasa pareció notar ese hecho, dejo de ver con preocupación el suelo, específicamente sus pies y clavo su mirada en él, sin ninguna emoción en particular en su rostro. Escrutándolo.

Otra vez, se observaban fijamente y en silencio. Moviéndose de un lado a otro, al compás del chelo, rosando sus caderas suavemente.

Parecía perderse en el mar gris de sus ojos, tan profundos y llenos de vida. Eran realmente preciosos y hasta esa noche, ni siquiera lo había notado.

En todo lo que se concentraba era en la higiene y cumplir correctamente su deber para con el Rey. Ignoraba las declaraciones de amor de sus subordinadas, él no necesitaba esas cosas insignificantes o eso se empecinaba en creer.

No se percato del momento en que ceso la música. Tampoco cuando Mikasa se agacho a su altura, con un gesto que calificaría como de alegría inmensa y mucho menos del segundo exacto en que sus labios se buscaron y encontraron, uniéndose con un beso inexperto.

Al separarse continúo el silencio.

Entrecerró los ojos, pensativo y ella volvió a erguirse.

— Sabes… no mienten al afirmar que bailas con maestría —dijo— incluso siendo un enano.

Guardo para sí una sarta de insultos y desvió el rostro, escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas.

Al final, no importaba cuanto empeño pusiera para no ser así, Ackerman era incomprensible para él. A veces cortante, otras relajada, agresiva o, como en ese caso, más abierta y cariñosa. Era complicada, como toda mujer y a la vez tan distinta de las otras.

Pero había un hecho innegable, con vestido o sin él, se sentía atraído hacia ella. Solo que detalles como esos lo confirmaban más de la cuenta, recordándole que incluso en medio de una lucha por la supervivencia seguía siendo un hombre en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Quién sabe, si Jaeger era tan estúpido como para no ver lo que tenía no habría problemas en arrebatársela. En el hipotético caso de que la amara, claro. De algún modo debían conservar la especie después de todo…

**#End**

* * *

Quedo tan cursi, ah. Pero quería escribir algo de esta serie, y no logro decidirme entre el Eren/Mikasa y Rivaille/Mikasa, aunque a nadie interesa XD si me va bien espero venir más seguido por aquí.

¿Review?


End file.
